Prefect Duty
by ProfessorSquirrell
Summary: Sirius accompanies Remus on Prefect duty and, of course, they get up to some mischief. For NeonDomino


_A/N: This is an attempt at Wolfstar fluff for NeonDomino for the Monthly One Shot Exchange (July). Hope it's fluffy enough! Lol._

* * *

"Please."

"No."

Pleeeaaase."

"No, Sirius."

Sirius huffs and throws an arm around his boyfriend's shoulder, half hanging on him as they walk down the dimly lit Charms corridor. Everyone else is in their common rooms for the night and Remus has another hour of Prefect duty before he can finally get some sleep. Sirius had snuck up on him near the second floor staircase and has been badgering him since.

"Sirius," Remus says in somewhat irritated tone. "It's past curfew."

"As if that means anything to me."

Remus sighs. "I know."

"So since I'm out past curfew anyway," Sirius continues. "You _could_ take me on a little detour."

"Why do you want to see the Prefect's bathroom so badly?"

Sirius throws up his hands. "Who wouldn't want to see it? I can't believe you didn't mention it for so long anyway. What kind of Marauder are you, keeping a room in the castle a secret? Besides, you know how I am. I find out there's something I'm not supposed to see then, of course, I _have_ to see it."

Remus can't deny his logic, and merely nods while they continue walking in silence. Remus rarely allows Sirius to accompany him on Prefect duty, though admittedly Sirius is in detention around this time more often than not. And though he knows he shouldn't encourage Sirius' disregard for rules, Prefect duty is... boring.

Remus can feel Sirius' eyes staring him down, willing him to give in. If he were in his Animagus form, he'd be whining like a puppy. Luckily for Remus, he's not quite as irresistible as a puppy, though he makes up for it by being relentless.

Remus considers this, bites his lip, acknowledges the many hours of begging he can avoid, and then hangs his head in shame.

Sirius recognizes his victory and punches the air. "Yes!"

"Just this once," Remus says sternly as Sirius leans in to kiss his cheek in gratitude.

"Lead the way."

Remus takes his hand and turns the corner, muttering under his breath. "I am the worst Prefect ever."

* * *

"Wow."

Sirius' eyes light up as he surveys the room. The bathtub is more like a swimming pool and everything seems to sparkle. The contrast between this bathroom and practically every other room in the castle is remarkable.

"Happy?" Remus asks, crossing his arms, but unable to keep his smile from spreading as he sees Sirius' reaction.

"I have to admit," Sirius says, "it would be _almost_ worth having a Prefect badge just to be allowed to use this bathroom."

"I didn't even bother using it until last week," Remus says. "Didn't think a bathroom would be a big deal, but then- Sirius, what are you doing?"

Sirius pauses guiltily at the sound of his name, his hand hovering over one of the many faucets. He's already turned on three of them and they are currently filling the tub with water and scented bubbles.

"But it smells so good!"

" _Sirius._ "

"Just a dip. While I have the chance."

"You're lucky I love you."

"Oh, I know."

It doesn't take long for the tub to fill after Sirius turns on every faucet around the edge. The mermaid in the portrait on the wall peers around her rock to spy on them. Remus catches her eye and presses a finger to his lips, silently seeking her promise to keep this a secret. She merely winks at him and giggles before hiding again with a swish of her tail.

Remus turns back to Sirius just in time to see that he has transformed into a giant black fluffy dog and is running straight for the water, and all Remus can do is watch in horror as said dog leaps happily into the tub splashing the entire room with soapy water.

"Sirius!" Remus groans as Sirius springs from the tub, panting with excitement, and shakes out his long black coat.

Sirius only barks in response, and in a moment he is in his human form again, clutching at his stomach, shoulders heaving with laughter.

"I've always wanted to do that," Sirius says, wiping his eyes. He smiles unapologetically at Remus who is standing a few feet away with folded arms and a disapproving glare, hair dripping water onto his shoulders. A puddle is growing slowly at his feet. "I would have done it long ago but James always keeps me out of the lake."

"And with good reason," Remus says, grudgingly allowing Sirius to take his hand. "You smell like wet dog."

Sirius grins, slowly backing away toward the edge of the tub, but not letting go of Remus' hand.

"I suppose that means I need to take a bath then, eh?" Sirius asks.

Remus narrows his eyes, his feet wavering in a feeble attempt to resist and his fingers struggling to hold on to Sirius' without giving in. He makes a face as Sirius grins even wider because he knows he's won.

Remus sighs. "Ten minutes and that's all. And not a word of this to anyone."

"Yes!" Sirius continues pulling him toward the edge of the tub. "Come on, you might as well come in too. There's plenty of room, after all. Merlin, what were they thinking of when they made this?"

Remus shakes his head, but begins to take his robes off anyway. "Have I mentioned I am the worst Prefect ever?" he asks. He strips down to his underwear and sits down on the edge of the tub, grinning at Sirius who has already cannon balled into the water, creating waves of scented bubbles that have soaked practically every inch of the floor surrounding the tub.

"I passionately disagree," Sirius responds. He wades over to where his boyfriend dangles his feet and caresses his calves, admiring the way Remus almost immediately leans back with eyes closed. Such simple touches can undo him in a moment and for all of Sirius' wild tendencies, he has a way of being so gentle with Remus.

"You are the best Prefect ever," Sirius continues.

Remus chuckles. "I'm glad _you_ think so."

"You know what else?"

"Hmm?"

Sirius pushes himself up on the ledge to press a kiss to Remus' lips. "You're the best boyfriend ever too."

Remus smiles, tousling Sirius' hair affectionately before kissing him back. "Right back at you."


End file.
